unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Hosting a Dedicated Server
A dedicated server is a method of hosting an Unturned server that does not require the host to be an active player in the game. It allows people to set up servers remotely, such as on a rented Windows or Linux VPS. A dedicated server can also be run on a home PC. In this case, the host can play on the server, or just leave it running in the background to allow others to play on it even if he is not in the server. A dedicated server also allows for versatility in setting different functions, such as increasing the maximum player limit beyond 12. A dedicated server still needs an opened port for players to connect. Follow the port-forwarding instructions at Hosting a Listen Server. Important #2: Dedicated servers are currently unable to provide administrative commands to the server owner (kick/ban). However, this functionality is planned and should be available when the Steam API integration is finished. Keep your eyes on the Steam Announcements in order to stay updated with this feature. Creating a Dedicated Server # From the Steam window, right-click the Unturned game in your Library and select "Properties". # Click in the "Local Files" tab. # Click "Browse Local Files...". # In the explorer window, right-click the "Unturned.exe" put the mouse over "Send To" and click on "Desktop (create shortcut)". # Right-click on the newly created shortcut and select "Properties". # The text inside the "Target" field is what needs to be edited. All of the following additional commands need to be added to the end of the field: # An example "Target" field will look like this: PENIS HEY RTFIREFLY #: D:\GAMES\Steam\steamapps\common\Unturned\Unturned.exe -port:25444 -players:20 -nographics -pei -gold -nosync -pve -sv # To finish, simply Apply changes to the shortcut and double-click it to run it. The game should run and then immediately go to a gray screen. This screen means the server is running fine. Connecting to the server You should now be able to connect to your own server by running the game through Steam (not the shortcut). # Click Play '''> '''Connect, and in the IP field, type "localhost", then click "Connect" to join your own server. Now your game wont work, great job! Note: Other players will not use "localhost", only you will. Other players will still need to connect to your IP. Find your IP by visiting http://www.whatismyip.com/ Command line options Order of commands does not matter. *Map: **-arena **-pei *Gamemode: **-bambi **-normal **-hardcore **-gold *Sync Setting: **-sync **-nosync *PVP/PVE Setting: **-pvp **-pve *Misc: **-pass:PASSWORD **-port:NUMBER **-players:MAX **-nographics (This command is needed to not see the welcome screen. Instead you see a black screen with no GUI.) **-sv Linux dedicated server setup The WINE compatibility layer can be used to run an Unturned dedicated server on Linux-based operating systems such as Ubuntu. The following is the procedure for Ubuntu 14.04 and can be adapted to any similar OS. You will need to startx in its own shell, using tmux or screen or equivalent, so that you can also run Unturned.exe. Use WinSCP or a similar SFTP software to transfer the entire Unturned folder over to the Linux server. The folder is likely located in C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\ # Starting from root, add a user: #: adduser unt #: adduser unt sudo # Log in using the new user: #: su unt # Install wine and xinit: #: sudo apt-get install wine xinit # Configure X to allow Anybody to start it: #: sudo dpkg-reconfigure x11-common # Start X (headless style): #: tmux #: startx # Move to a different shell in tmux: #: CTRL+B, C # Tell WINE to use the headless X session: #: export DISPLAY=:0.0 # Start the Unturned server: #: wine Unturned.exe -sv -nographics -pei -normal -nosync -pve -players:16 Optional Server Improvements *(Free) Turn your IP address into a DNS: **Utilizing a website such as http://www.noip.com/ will allow you to create an easy-to-remember text-based IP address, such as "myserver.zapto.net". Players will use this name to connect to your server instead of the numbered alternative, such as "74.12.127.76". **#Register for a new account (free) **#Aftering signing in, select "Add a Host" **#Most of the fields are already done for you. You only need to give the host a name in the "Hostname" field, such as "unturned", "myserver", etc. You also have the option of choosing the domain name from the drop-down menu immediately to the right of the hostname. In the example to the right, my hostname will become "unturned.ddns.net". **#Once you click "Add Host", your IP address now matches the Hostname. Players can now use your hostname to connect to your server instead of your numbered IP address. **#'Optional but recommended:' Download the No-IP client in the sidebar menu on the left (download link here ). The client will run in your taskbar and automatically update your hostname to match your IP address if it changes in the future. If you skip this step, you will need to change your IP address manually with "Manage Hosts" on the noip.com website. * (Free) IP to DNS via Duckdns (extra option for DNS): ** The steps are listed on https://duckdns.org and are similar to steps for no-ip. It's just another option that exists to achieve the same goal. They have a clear FAQ and Install guide for people new to it. External Server Listing Websites If you wish to advertise your Unturned Server, please check out the following websites: UnturnedSL - http://unturnedsl.com/ Unturned Servers - www.unturnedservers.com Unturned Servers on Reddit - http://www.reddit.com/r/unturnedservers/ Unturned Server List - http://unturned-servers.net/ Unturned-Server-List - http://unturned-server-list.com/ Here is some more info on how you can create your own dedicated unturned server Category:Tutorials